1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a projector has been known on which a shutter is mounted in such a way as to close an image opening section (a luminous flux passage opening section) formed in an exterior housing for the purpose of protecting a projection optical device (a projection lens) (refer to, for example, JP-A-2008-216757).
With a projector described in JP-A-2008-216757, a shutter, being configured so as to be movable linearly along the rear surface of a front section of an exterior housing in which an image opening section is formed, opens and closes the image opening section by moving.
However, with the projector described in JP-A-2008-216757, as the shutter moves linearly along the rear surface of the front section, in the event that a member is disposed on the rear surface of the front section, the shutter is likely to interfere mechanically with the member when it moves. Because of this, there is a problem in that it is difficult to dispose a member, such as, for example, a remote control light receiving section for receiving a light signal emitted from a remote controller, on the rear surface of the front section.
That is, as a disposition position of a member such as the remote control light receiving section is limited, a degree of freedom in designing the projector decreases.